


Mist

by NightSilverChelly



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: But didn't know if I should tag them, Camilia + Marth + Felicia + Robin + Grim + Lissa + Fallen Takumi + Takumi are mentioned, Either way Kiran is a stressful girl, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSilverChelly/pseuds/NightSilverChelly
Summary: Hiya this is just based off my gameplay of Fire Emblem Heroes and what my summoner kinda like. Also I just did this for fun. Anyway feel free to tell me what I can improve on and if you want me to write another piece like this.





	Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya this is just based off my gameplay of Fire Emblem Heroes and what my summoner kinda like. Also I just did this for fun. Anyway feel free to tell me what I can improve on and if you want me to write another piece like this.

The first time Kiran was summoned to Askr in the mist; she was confused and baffled by everything. She didn’t expected to be suddenly dragged into a war against two kingdom and being the tactician of Askr especially considering her intelligence…

_She didn’t believe she was clever at all and making her the tactician was a mistake…_

Although over time she slowly grew confident in herself when she manage to take down heroes, under veronica’s contact, down without losing any of her heroes that she grew fond of. She even could recall the first time she summoned her main team and how much they helped her over the months.

Her first summoned hero at the summoning alter without any under threat; she was surprised that it was a prince named Marth wielding a special sword known as the Falchion… He befriend her fairly quickly and support her whilst protecting her any danger… As such she was fairly close to him.

Her next powerful hero that she summoned was a princess named Camilia who dotted on her and took care of her especially when she was pushing herself too hard; making sure everyone survive through the battle despite being unable to die. She always felt happy around with the woman and she made life more pleasant especially during hard days when all the stress threaten to swallow her.

It took some time however Kiran finally felt relief when she summoned a male tactician named Robin to aid her… It allow her to learn from someone whom been through the experience of being a tactician as well to get some insight on different topics.  

Then finally her last main hero… Felicia… Unlike the others; she didn’t actually summoned this hero however she did fight against her as she was under the same contact that Veronica’s were but when she defeated her… The maid quickly joined her when she heard that Corrin and Gunter were at Askr as well she wanted to return a favour for help her after putting an end to the contact.

Unlike the other three heroes; Felicia was weaker however with the badges and feathers that Kiran gathered… She manage to make the maid powerful and able to keep up with other without too much trouble.

However… With each month passing by; the danger kept _growing_ and the stress was getting to her. It was made worse with the tempest that kept _appearing_ whenever it want and Múspell. As a result; Kiran had trouble sleeping through the nights which lead her making simple mistakes that she could easily avoided if she had been more focus on the task…

One the mistake that Kiran made was accidentally splitting the team up which resulted two of her hero being in a situation where _one_ of them would be struck down by Surtr…

_Anna’s word that heroes could still feel the **pain** stuck in her mind…_

_Felicia and Robin…_

Before she could scream out an order for them to get away from the man; Felicia had gotten his attention to ensure Robin’s safety… She and the others could only watch as the maid was hit by the axe before fading away… Kiran knew it didn’t kill the maid, thanks to the contact they formed, however she knew that she would felt the agonizing pain from the flaming axe…

At least when they reached to safety and enter back to the castle; Felicia was waiting there with a weak smile… Kiran quickly hugged her, causing the maid to cringe for a moment from the pain before relaxing, and kept apologizing to her… Telling her that she was sorry however Felicia just shrugged it off and already forgiven her; knowing that it wasn’t her fault. The others also agreed that it wasn’t Kiran’s fault and that Felicia made the option to save Robin from getting the blunt of the attack.

Everything grew _worse_ when they encounter the fallen heroes… She could see everyone mood dropping when they did… She saw Robin _tensing_ up when they encountered Grima… And despite defeating them; the mood was still _heavy_.

It was getting to the point where Kiran found herself being restless and the stress becoming so overwhelming… The point where she didn’t realized that the gun was reflecting her mood and affect her summoning if she had; she wouldn’t have summoned under the presence she was under.

When she did the summoning and the mist clear; her face dropped when she saw that she had manage to summon Grima… Before _freaking_ out whilst the fell dragon only watched in amusement at the reaction. Although she manage to calm down and explain the situation to everyone; even if they were not happy about it… _Especially_ the awakening heroes, whom at first requested that she should send Grima back from wherever he came from before realizing that it was bad idea and that he was less of a threat under the contact...

Plus Kiran thought it would be helpful if they had the powerful dragon on their side and not Embla even if it didn’t stop him from being a pain.

Either way, after that incident; Kiran was more carefully with her summoning as she didn’t want to accidentally summon another hero that would cause huge problems such as the possessed Celica that her and her heroes encountered when running from the Múspell's Army…

_She didn’t want any more troubles or problems added to her pile…_

Unfortunately she came across another problem… This time with the outergate portals… and her first time actually feeling pain…

She didn’t expect that one of them would lead to _another_ fallen hero… And a hero that she was fond on despite not being on her main team…

When they first arrived; they were greeted with the mist and soldiers threatening to cut down then which shortly followed by the whispery voices that kept repeating ‘betrayal’ over and over again…

It didn’t take long for her, Camilia and Felicia to click that the voice belonged to Takumi… And soon the mist clear to revealed him

And when they saw the archer; Felicia and Kiran were horrified at the sight of the purple aura flickering off his body… However Camilia only had a sombre mood as she was muttering quietly to herself.

They had trying fighting against the archer before being force to flee from the fight when it became too overwhelming for them and when Takumi had manage to fire an arrow into Kiran’s shoulder; causing her to _scream_ out from the pain…

She couldn’t _remember_ what exactly happened afterwards but she knew that she was dragged out from the portal. Once she woke up; she was told that Camilia had manage to get her out before any more damage was done and Lissa was the one to patch her up although she also that inform that she had a permanent scar, that webbed down from her shoulder to her chest now... Which upset the girl... She had hoped to get through the war without being scarred however she didn't let it bother her too much...

_It could have been worse._

The only people who knew about the incident were the main heroes, the original order of heroes and Lissa. They all refused to tell the other heroes what had happened especially Takumi. All they said that the summoner just got hit by a stray arrow.

Despite this incident; Kiran was determinate to save the Takumi and before facing the fallen Takumi again... She looked for Takumi and pulled him into a hug before leaving, with him protesting and being baffled by it.. Wondering what gotten to the summoner... Which his question would be answered soon when the team back with another Takumi behind them...

It had took them a few tries and errors before they finally defeated the fallen Takumi and recruit him into their army.

Kiran could recall the Takumi not knowing what to do after he was defeated before she spoke to him and promised that she would help him and guide him if he promise to lead his power into combat which the archer agreed and tag along with them which brought a small smile to the summoner's face. She felt relief that she had manage to recruit the archer as she wonder what other heroes she would encounter in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hero;  
> Felicia - Revelation  
> Camilia - Conquest  
> Robin - After Chapter 23  
> Marth - Postgame  
> Takumi - Birthright  
> Lissa - Before Chapter 23  
> Grima - Original timeline


End file.
